desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Hall
Adam Hall is one of the supporting characters of Desperate Schoolboys. A police officer with an allegedly shady past, Adam is the father of new Wiksteria High student Dean Hall, and first met with Dean's boyfriend, Josh Miller, when he caught the latter trying to steal condoms at a local pharmacy. 'Biography' 'Early Life' 'Season 2' Josh visits a store to buy aspirin, but notices some condoms on the side. As the cashier turns away, Josh attempts to steal some, but he's caught by Adam, a police officer. An embarrassed Josh then puts the condoms back on the shelf as the cashier and Adam give him judgemental looks. Dean wants Josh to meet his father, stating they'll get along. As they prepare to meet Dean's father, he reiterates that they're going to get along great, Josh agrees. Dean brings Josh to his father, and as they're about to greet each other, Josh and Dean's father are stopped with horror as they recognize each other. Dean's father is the policeman that caught Josh stealing condoms. Dean's dad remarks that he now knows why he needed the condoms. Josh is left in a very awkward situation and Dean holds his hand to comfort him. 'Season 3' Dean asks Josh around for dinner to make up for the previous night. Josh agrees, hoping to give a better impression to Dean's father, Adam. During dinner, Josh and Adam discuss the latter's profession, the police force, and Dean discovers that Josh was framed for murder, something Adam laughs at. However, the happy dinner is soon ruined when an officer arrives at the house and arrests Adam. The next day Josh visits dean and learns Adam was arrested for murder, but both of them agree that he's innocent. Dean visits Adam in prison and reveals that he knows he was arrested under suspicion of killing a drug gang. Adam insists he didn't do it, and Dean believes him, and he states that he was framed by Captain Marius who works at the police station. Dean assures his father that the police will fix it, but Adam urges Dean to help as nobody will cross Marius. Josh and Dean both visit Adam in prison and tell him that they found a bloody police badge at the scene of the crime, claiming it to be Marius's. Adam compliments their discovery. The three stay chatting until visiting hours end, and Adam is escorted back to his cell and Josh and Dean leave the visitors room. Dean and Adam later talk alone in the prison visitors room together. Josh and Dean arrive at Marius's house to show him the tape the teens discovered. Marius attempts to destroy it, only to learn that it was a copy of the original. The boys then demand that Adam is released from jail immediately. Marius sticks to his word and releases Adam from his cell with the two teens present. Adam tells the boys that he's proud of them and then they leave the station together. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters